


Where You Least Expect It

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Business, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holiday, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Modern Era, Murder, Smut, plot holes, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Stannis forms a business alliance that soon grows into much more...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 33
Kudos: 233





	Where You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting, completed, for some time now. Hopefully it doesn't suck and you enjoy it. Pardon my plot holes and meh story. Just some fluff.
> 
> I sincerely apologize for any Claire Stevensons reading this, LOL! 
> 
> For the 500th time I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P  
> Thank you for reading!

“Who is that?” Stannis Baratheon, Chief Financial Officer of STAG Defense pointed to the tall, slender redhead currently standing in the foyer of his private office. 

“Miss. Sansa Stark, sir” his assistant Edric informed him, both men watching her on the security monitor. 

“That’s Sansa Stark?” Stannis asked, staring intently at her. He looked over her impeccable navy suit, neat hairstyle and modest makeup. She exuded elegance and class, even the way she stood made it seem as if she owned the room. 

A lady in her own right, Sansa Stark had recently become the CEO of Stark Securities, taking over the family business of home defense. She had taken Stark to the next level of internet security, and while they weren’t exactly competition, both STAG and Stark held large stakes in the same market.

So why was she here?

“She’s asking to speak with you, and only you” Edric explained. “Off book.” 

“Oh?” Stannis frowned deeply. He pondered for several seconds before he gave a curt nod. “Send her in.”

“Yes, sir---” 

“And in five minutes, bring me a coffee and news of an urgent phone call” Stannis instructed, giving himself an out if this conversation was a waste of his time. 

“Yes, sir” Edric confirmed and got to work. 

Stannis made sure the desk was neat and orderly, which of course it was, before he adjusted his tie and turned to meet Edric and Miss. Stark as they entered. 

If she was beautiful at a distance, then the face-to-face reality of Sansa Stark was absolutely stunning. Porcelain skin contrasted with the deep, fiery red of her hair and eyes so blue that they seemed unreal. She was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“Mr. Baratheon, thank you for sparing a moment to speak with me” she moved smoothly, extending her hand to him.

He shook her hand, doing his best to ignore the silken warmth of her skin, “Of course, Miss. Stark.” 

“May I begin with offering the deepest condolences on the death of your brother, Robert” she spoke, her voice sincere and without double-meaning. 

It was no secret in the industry that there was a bit of turmoil at STAG regarding Robert’s son, Joffrey’s recent takeover. This, of course, was in the wake of his Robert’s untimely death, a drunken accident that Stannis supposed had been a long time coming. 

“Thank you, Miss. Stark--”

“Call me ‘Sansa’, please” she smiled. 

“Of course, Sansa” he gave a nod. “May I extend my condolences on the loss of your parents, they were both genuinely good people” he paused. “And please, call me ‘Stannis’.” 

“Thank you, Stannis” she gave a soft smile. “My father is actually what brings me here today.” 

“Oh?” he motioned to the two leather chairs near the window. Normally, his daughter Shireen was the only one to use these chairs, but he felt their informal setting would suit this ‘off-book’ meeting much better than his imposing wooden desk. “I admit, I am curious.” 

Sansa gave a small smile as she unbuttoned her suit jacket as they sat, the soft lavender of her blouse nearly distracting as they got situated. She was a graceful woman, even with her willowy form and he found himself hard-pressed to ignore the way her long legs crossed at the ankle as she adjusted to face him. 

“You are, of course, aware that Stark Securities worked closely with STAG Defense before your ascension to CFO” she began. “Due in most part to the friendship between my father and your elder brother.” 

“Yes, of course” he agreed. 

“My father worked closely with your brother, fully aware of Robert’s proclivity for many vices,” she explained. 

“Robert was far from a saint, that is no secret” Stannis stated. 

Sansa nodded in agreement, “And neither, it seems, was your good-sister.” 

Stannis froze, “Explain---”

“Excuse me, sir” Edric arrived, setting a coffee cup on the table beside Stannis’ chair. “There is a quite urgent call--” 

“Out” Stannis assured his assistant, who was used to his curt nature, and the younger man scurried from the office, closing the door behind him. 

“Subtle” Sansa smirked, watching Edric go. 

“Explain” he prompted her. 

“In the course of his work at STAG and close relationship with Robert, my father discovered several quite incriminating things” Sansa began. “His unexpected death kept them hidden, but we Starks are innovative” she said with a smirk. 

“Why come to me?” 

“Since taking over as CEO, your nephew Joffrey, has failed to show for several key meetings, called myself and my family a modicum of filthy slurs, reneged on two contracts and” she cleared her throat and shifted in her chair. “Has attempted to sexually assault my person on three separate occasions.” 

“He touched you?” Stannis glared. 

“He did, but my security quickly dealt with the situation,” she confirmed. “So you see, it is in the best interest of Stark Securities to continue working with STAG. However, that is not possible under Joffrey’s management” she explained. “And given your brother’s intention to leave STAG in your care to begin with, I’d like to make a deal.”

“I don’t understand” he frowned. “Robert’s position passed to his son, I know of no such intention of his to place it in my charge.” 

“You can trust when I tell you that I have everything you need to place it in your charge” she smiled, reaching for her briefcase and pulling out a slim file folder. 

“And the deal?” 

“I help you take what is rightfully yours, and you honor all partnerships and contracts with Stark Securities” she tapped the folder absently. “We have several large contracts coming up for negotiation, the majority of which are with the armed forces. I would like them to continue, as scheduled, with you and I at the helm.” 

“You’d make me a multi-billionaire and only demand that I keep my word?” he frowned in disbelief. 

“My father spoke highly of you, Stannis. He trusted you, therefore I trust you. I seek to continue his work and keep his alliances with the _Baratheons_ ” she replied, the emphasis she placed on his last name striking him as odd. 

Stannis met her eyes and saw the devious smirk on her lips and the spark in her eyes. She was a woman of great intelligence and strength, no matter how delicate and beautiful she appeared to be. 

He cleared his throat and leaned closer, “I don’t...”

“And if Joffrey is not a Baratheon...” her words sent his mind reeling. 

“What” he felt the air rush from his body. 

“Wouldn’t that just be _something_ ,” she smiled, setting the small file onto the table between their chairs. “I will leave this in your care for now, and when you’re ready, we can discuss the remaining details.”

“I will review it closely,” he assured her. 

“You’ll find my contact information on the business card inside, I look forward to hearing from you, Stannis” she stood smoothly, unfolding her long legs and rising to her full height. Stannis stood as well, taking her offered hand as she bid him farewell. 

He watched her go, leaving only a slight hint of perfume in the air in her wake. Once she was out of sight, he exhaled, “Gods” ran a hand over his face. Sansa Stark was a hell of a woman. 

Sansa stared out over the city, a wine glass in-hand as she unwound from her day. She’d done it. She had finally set the wheels in motion and pushed the snowball down the hill. Now, an avalanche would ensue and she couldn’t be happier. 

She promised to herself the second she found the information that she would pursue it until it was completed, until her parents’ ‘accident’ had been rectified. It made her sick to her stomach to think of her parents being killed by the Lannisters for what her father had unintentionally uncovered while working with Robert. 

Adultery. Incest. Alcoholism. Embezzlement. 

Her father had documented it all on the private server that only Stark family members could access. He’d even noted his intention to speak with Stannis about it and left a sealed letter behind. Almost as if he had known he would not live to make the meeting. He left them breadcrumbs, photos and videos, everything they needed to keep his work moving. 

Sansa, her elder brother Robb and younger sister Arya, were all working for Stark Securities, taking on the mantle of the family business. Their younger siblings, Rickon and Bran were still in school, living with Robb and his wife in the large estate left behind by their parents. 

Sansa, Robb and Arya had worked hard, promising each other that they would give their parents their revenge, that they would see justice. Those who had wronged her family, had wronged Stannis and Robert, would be addressed and dealt with to the full extent of the law. 

It was risky and it was dangerous, but there was simply no other course of action.

After their parents were buried, the position of CEO should have passed to Robb, as he was the eldest and he had been working with their father to take over. Robb, however, preferred to stay in Research and Development, with Arya. Arya, who had no interest in dealing with the executive duties of the position, insisted that Sansa would be the best candidate for the job. 

So, in an odd sort of shuffle, Sansa had been placed in the position of CEO, becoming the most powerful woman in national security and one of the richest in the country. 

She loved her job, loved the work she had done with her family. But it had been overwhelming lately, and she hoped that once the situation with STAG was handled, things would settle down. Everything should fall into place, she hoped…

Being a CEO hadn’t been in her plans for the future. She was always of the mind of being in a position to settle down and raise a family of her own. She loved children and longed for several of her own. All she needed was to meet the right man. Something that had been a bit elusive in the past. 

So, she had focused on Stark Securities, worked her ass off and did all that she could to ensure her family was safe. When her parents died, she stepped into a larger role and excelled, covering every detail and possible outcome and making sure that she was one step ahead of the competition. 

She had sorted through her father’s private server, researched everything that he left behind. She worked with the police and the Baratheon attorney to get her ducks in a row before she spoke with Stannis Baratheon. She had planned for everything. 

Except one. 

The only factor she hadn’t considered was her body’s surprisingly visceral reaction to Stannis Baratheon. 

Tall, broad shouldered and imposing, she was instantly drawn to him, every nerve in her body suddenly awake and focused on his form. It did not matter that his hair was mostly grey, reminding her that he was 40 to her 26, he was quite handsome. His stormy blue eyes had pulled her in, his stern yet proud demeanor intriguing her. 

She could blame it on her lack of a social life, her aversion to dating and the men of the dating pool around her. She could blame it on the fact that she had set her personal life aside to focus on Stark Securities and its success. She could even blame it on the fact that she hadn’t had sex since her freshman year of college; but she knew that they would all be lies. 

It was Stannis that had such an impact on her body. Stannis and Stannis alone. 

From her research into Stannis, she knew him to be an honorable man. A widower some three years passed and the father of a young daughter named Shireen. He was not a man who lived in the spotlight of society or one who flashed his wealth around town. He was a hard working man and devoted father, two things she found that she admired. 

No, she had not expected to be sexually attracted to the reclusive widower, but in truth it didn’t bother her a single bit. 

She sipped her cabernet. Not one bit. 

Moving from the balcony, she set her wine glass in the sink and readied for bed. 

As she relaxed into her crisp sheets, she couldn’t help but wonder how long it would be before she heard from Stannis. And in the wake of that thought, she wondered how it would be, working with him for the foreseeable future.

The next morning found her at work, bright and early as always, pouring over paperwork as her siblings debated back and forth. This was their normal morning routine and she had grown fond of listening to Robb and Arya argue about coding and design.

“Sansa, Stannis Baratheon is on line two for you” Sansa’s assistant announced into the conference room where she sat with Robb and Arya. 

“Thank you, I will take it in my office” Sansa stood and smoothed her pencil skirt. Sharing a knowing glance with her siblings, she left them to their work on a new software code. 

“Burn it all down, baby” Arya smirked as Sansa turned and strode to her office. 

“Stannis, I apologize for the hold” she said as she picked up the phone. 

“It’s no problem” he replied smoothly. 

“I take it you’ve reached a decision” she cut through the pleasantries. 

“What I have seen in this folder is, if I may be frank, rather disturbing,” he replied. “I trust there is more.”

“Yes, much more.” 

“I have decided to take your offer, Sansa, and I would like to discuss the details,” he said. 

“That is good news,” she replied. “Are you available for dinner this evening?” 

“I believe that can be arranged, yes,” he replied. 

“I will send a car for you at 6” she decided.

“I trust we will be in a place where our conversation will remain private?” he prompted. 

Sansa couldn’t help but smile, “Of course.” 

After ending their call, Sansa made her way back to the conference room and broke the news to her siblings. 

“It’s going according to plan then” Arya looked relieved. 

“It is” Sansa confirmed. 

“Where are you going to meet him?” Robb asked. 

“My apartment, I will send Jory for him at 6” she explained. 

“Oh really?” Arya smirked. 

“Arya---”

“Mixing business with pleasure already, I see” Arya chuckled. 

“Hardly” Sansa said dryly. “But I can’t really talk about Cersei Lannister fucking her twin brother with resturant patrons around, can I?” 

“True” Robb agreed. “But still, San, it is nice to see that you haven’t completely given up hope on the male sex.” 

“Robb--” Sansa clenched her jaw. “We’ve been busy, ya know?” 

“Since college?” Arya added. 

“Shut up” Sansa laughed at the lecherous look in her younger sister’s eyes. “So, he’s a good looking man.”

“Uh huh” Arya made a crude gesture to Robb who burst out laughing. 

“Knock it off” Sansa chided her siblings, hating the way her cheeks flushed. 

“Think of it this way, you marry him and we have an inside man at STAG” Arya shrugged. 

“Gods, Arya!” Sansa’s cheeks grew hotter and her siblings’ laugh grew louder. 

Stannis had been able to secure supervision for Shireen with Davos and Marya, his oldest and closest friends. He promised that he wouldn’t be too late, but he knew that Shireen was in good hands with the Seaworth family. 

Sansa had sent a car, as promised, the sleek town car arriving at precisely at 6pm. The driver, however, didn’t take him to a posh restaurant or chic bar as he had anticipated, but instead delivered him to a modern upscale apartment building, where he was escorted to the elevator and sent to the penthouse. 

As the doors opened, he found himself not in a hallway, but in the foyer of Sansa’s apartment. He was at her _home_ , he realized belatedly, adjusting his tie as he drank in the details of her modestly decorated apartment. 

Soft music sounded from somewhere to his left and he could smell the delicious scent of a home cooked meal. 

“Stannis, good evening” Sansa appeared to his right, a smile on her face and he could hardly form a response. 

Gone was the crisp, cold suit and in its place was a floral sundress, the soft fabric dancing around her legs as she moved. Her hair was in a single braid that fell to her lower back and she wore no makeup. This was Sansa Stark unfiltered and her beauty took his breath away. He was reminded that Sansa Stark was only 26 years old, much younger than him and completely out of his league.

“Sansa” he forced the word out as he took her offered hand, shaking it quickly. “This is your home?” he clenched his hand and held it to his side as she released him. 

“It is” she nodded. “I love to cook and I know that we can openly discuss what we need to in my home. Away from prying ears. I trust that is alright?” 

“Of course” he gave a curt nod. 

“I can hang up your coat and you can join me in the kitchen” she held her hand out and he found his body obeying her implied command, shrugging from his suit jacket and overcoat and handing them to her. He watched as she hung them in the entry closet, their dark material a contrast to the soft pink wool coat that already hung there. 

In an attempt to look casual, he unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of his starched dress shirt, nervously smoothing his yellow tie that was held in place with the prancing stag tie-tack that had become his signature. 

He followed Sansa and the floral scent of her perfume through the well-appointed home and to the kitchen where she motioned to a barstool at the counter where a pitcher of lemon water and a pair of glasses at. He smirked, clearly she had done her research on him. She knew that he did not drink and chose not to partake herself. He couldn’t help but be impressed. 

“Please, make yourself at home,” she prompted, stirring something on the stove. 

He poured them each a glass of ice water before he sat on the stool she offered, a sigh escaping him at finally being able to simply sit. 

“Long day?” she smiled. 

“I am not as young as I used to be” he quipped. 

“Age is a state of mind” Sansa replied, taking a sip from her glass. “At least, that is what my mother always said. If that’s true, I think I am already at retirement age” she laughed. 

“But in reality you are the youngest CEO to ever hit the Forbes list” he noted. 

“Only because Robb decided that he didn’t want it,” she stated, turning away to pull a large salad bowl from the fridge. “He prefers to be in R&D with Arya and I can’t fault him for that. I certainly can’t hack it in R&D. I deal with the people, he deals with the codes.”

“People are the hardest factor in this business” he reasoned and she nodded in agreement. 

“Its exhausting, isn’t it?” she set the salad on the kitchen table and moved back to the stove. “This is why I am especially grateful that we are going to be joining forces, so to speak.” 

“You seem very eager to trust me” he noted, watching her drain the pot near the sink, her hands working deftly to combine pasta and sauce in another bowl. 

“My father spoke highly of you, Stannis, like I said” Sansa shrugged. “You’re a man of duty, and you do what is right because it is right.” 

“To my own detriment,” he replied. 

“Which is why I trust you” she carried the bowl to the table. The scent of the rich sauce reached him and he was thoroughly embarrassed when his stomach let out a growl. “Good, you brought an appetite,” she smiled. “Come eat with me.” 

They carried on easy conversation, getting to know each other a little better as they ate and unwound from their day. 

It was surprisingly easy to talk to her, Stannis found, and once they had started eating, he felt as if he had known her for years. It was unusual for him to feel so at ease in the presence of a woman, let alone one as lovely as Sansa.

“So here’s the brass tacks” Sansa said once they had finished their meals. She moved their plates aside and carried them to the sink. 

Stannis refilled their water glasses as she pulled a stack of files from her briefcase on the side counter and returned to his side. The scent of her perfume surrounded him once more and he was acutely reminded that he was having a very personal meal with a young, beautiful woman. 

“The timeline, best I figure is this; your brother Robert came to my father regarding Joffrey’s behavior. Drugs. Alcohol. Fights. Sexual assaults, not limited to me” she opened a very thick file folder and began to flip through it. “Sometime later, my father witnessed the creation of a new last will and testament where Robert named you, Stannis Baratheon, as his sole heir” she pulled a stack of papers free and Stannis stared at them, dumbfounded. 

“This is…”

“A copy” Sansa replied. “The original is in the hands of your family lawyer, Cressen. I have spoken briefly with him you should know, but he did not break privilege.”

“Gods, Sansa, this is…”

“I’m not done” she pulled more paperwork from her bag. “When my father checked into Joffrey, and bear in mind us Starks have very determined minds once we smell blood in the water” she smirked. “He found quite a treasure chest of information,” she said, laying photographs on the table. Everything from Joffrey with prostitutes, drugs, a few of him fighting, and then several photos of Cersei and her brother in very compromising conditions. 

Stannis felt his stomach roll at the position that Cersei and her twin were in, “Gods, that is disgusting” he shook his head. 

“It gets worse” Sansa said softly, moving the photographs away and placing more paperwork in front of him. 

His brain processed the information quickly, his mouth falling open as he read each one. All were DNA tests, all done at the request of ‘R. Baratheon’ several weeks before Robert’s death. “All three?”

“All three” Sansa nodded. “Even without a will, you are the _Baratheon_ heir.” 

The air seemed to leave his body and he set his elbows on the table, leaning into his hands, “Gods, this is a lot to take in,” he whispered. 

“I know, I did the same thing when I stumbled upon all of this” she agreed. “It didn’t take me long to realize that my parents’ car accident happened shortly after my father came into this information, Stannis” she pulled a sealed envelope from her bag and set it on the table in front of him. On the front was Stannis’ name in her father’s handwriting. 

“The accident” Stannis choked. 

“Accident is not the word I would use” she whispered. “The Lannisters are cold and ruthless people, Stannis. They stood to lose billions.” 

“I can hardly comprehend these perversions and malicious intent” he looked to the photographs once more before his eyes settled on the letter from her father. “You have given me everything that I need to take STAG, but I admit, I find it hard to believe that you only wish for me to honor contracts.” 

Sansa laughed softly, “Stannis, we’re human beings. All of us. And honor is all we really have. Neither I, nor my siblings, have aspirations to take STAG from you. Nor would we seek to use this for undue profit or malice. I wish only to hold those who murdered my family, and I suspect your brother, accountable.” 

Stannis stared at the information in front of him for several moments before he gave a nod and turned to meet her eyes, “Then we shall do so, together.”

It wasn’t hard to set things in motion on a larger scale. Stannis left Sansa’s apartment with piles of paperwork, photos and digital files, all of them beyond incriminating. Ned had done his research, before he died, and left no stone unturned. 

It was a day later when he finally sat down and opened the letter than Ned had left him. In it, Ned details his conversations with Robert regarding Joffrey and the path that they had elected to take regarding STAG. 

Sansa had guessed the right of it, both Ned and Robert working together to write the Lannisters out of the equation altogether and to leave everything to Stannis and Shireen. It had stunned him into silence, that Robert had thought to include Shireen in this. _A true born Baratheon_ Robert had called her and unexpected emotion clogged Stannis throat as he read Ned’s words. 

His days now consisted of meetings with Cressen and phone conversations with Sansa, who had become a close advisor on this matter. He felt overwhelmed at the end of each day, and often reached out to her on his drive home to sort his thoughts out. Sansa not only understood the situation, but she was also an unbiased mind who could offer advice as needed. 

Stannis would not admit it, but he felt a growing attachment to the fire-haired beauty and looked forward to their conversations. He cautioned himself not to get too close, to not get attached to her but it was all for naught as he waited for Sansa to arrive at his home on the edge of the city. 

She had more paperwork to deliver for his meeting with Cressen tomorrow and he had invited her for dinner before he could stop himself. She had agreed and he heard the smile in her voice at the same time Shireen had appeared in the kitchen. 

Now, it seemed, his two worlds were about to collide. 

“Does she like makeup?” Shireen asked, following him as he paced the house. “The girls at school talk about makeup and dresses…”

“I would assume so, yes” Stannis replied, smiling down at his young daughter. At nearly seven years old, Shireen was shy and soft-spoken, like he was. He hated that she seemed so uncertain about things, but he didn’t know how to encourage her when it came to dresses or girl’s hobbies. 

He did his best, but he knew that Shireen deserved more, deserved better. 

Her mother, Selyse, hadn’t been the best of spouses or maternal figures. Her erratic behavior and dedication to her religion had created conflict in an already troubled mind, making Selyse unpredictable at best. He knew in his gut that they were headed for divorce long before Selyse had taken her own life. 

He could only be grateful that he had found Selyse’s body before Shireen could see it. It was hard enough to explain to his then 3-year old that her mother was gone, he was glad that he didn’t have to explain the concept of suicide on top of that. 

The doorbell rang and Stannis crossed to the front door, opening it to admit Sansa’s tall form as Shireen watched from the kitchen doorway. 

“Thank you” Sansa smiled as he helped her from her pale pink overcoat and hung it on the rack. Today she wore a soft grey cashmere sweater and charcoal slacks over high heels that made her legs look miles long. 

“You’re quite welcome” he told her.

“Your paperwork” she handed him another stack of files, her eyes brightening as she spotted his daughter. “You must be Shireen! I have heard so much about you. I’m Sansa,” she smiled, the expression genuine and warm. 

“Really?” Shireen emerged from behind the door jam, watching Sansa with what could only be described as awe. Sansa was tall, polished and gorgeous, her fiery hair falling in a soft curtain and her makeup impeccable. He could not blame his daughter for being in such awe of her. 

“Your father has a photo of you two on his desk at work” Sansa smiled. “I believe you were at the beach” she said, moving towards Shireen and crouching to meet her at eye-level.

Shireen nodded, “In Storm’s End, when we visited Uncle Renly.” 

“I have met your Uncle Renly, and he is a very silly man” Sansa smiled and Shireen laughed, the sound warming Stannis’ heart. 

“Sansa, do you like makeup?” Shireen asked and Stannis’ heart nearly broke at the longing in his daughters dark blue eyes. 

“I _love_ makeup” Sansa said, standing she turned to where she had set her purse and pulled out a cosmetic bag. Shireen’s eyes lit up and Sansa smiled, “I didn’t come prepared, but now that I know you love makeup too, I will bring more next time.” 

“Perhaps we should adjourn to the kitchen” Stannis set the files aside. “So I can keep an eye on dinner while you two talk.” 

He led them into the large kitchen where he set about focusing on dinner, smiling to himself as the two newly acquainted girls sat at the kitchen table. Shireen’s shy nature seemed to have melted away as she crawled onto the chair beside Sansa, listening intently as Sansa pulled items from her makeup bag and explained the use for each one. 

“Claire Stevenson says that lip gloss is better than lipstick” Shireen said and he felt as if she was speaking a forgein language. He had no idea who Claire was either and he wondered what else was bouncing about in Shireen’s head that she didn’t talk to him about. 

“I don’t know about that” Sansa replied, holding two tubes side by side. “I think that lip gloss is just gooey” she made a face and Shireen laughed softly. 

“I don’t have a lip gloss, but I have a chap-stick” Shireen said, dropping from her chair and running upstairs. 

“Stannis” Sansa said, turning to where he worked in the kitchen. “Saturday is girls day, with my sister-in-law, Talisa and Arya, we just bum about and do ‘girly’ things, I think that Shireen would enjoy it.”

“You’re asking to take her to a girl’s day?” he replied. 

Sansa nodded, “I am,” she replied. “I know she is young, but I think that a manicure and some nail polish would do her good. Talisa is very much into makeup and while Arya isn’t, we indulge our sister-in-law once a month.” 

“I admit, I am not much help when it comes to talks of lipstick and gloss” he reasoned. 

“It’s just a day” Sansa shrugged. “I will keep her safe--”

“It’s not that” he said. “I just worry about her getting attached.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Stannis” Sansa assured him and they held each others’ gaze for a few minutes, breaking apart as Shireen’s footsteps sounded on the stairs. 

“Alright” he nodded as Shireen reappeared, holding a few tubes of flavored chap-stick as she re-joined Sansa. 

The two girls talked for a few minutes more before Sansa smiled over at Shireen and said, “I’ve decided, you’re going to join me and my sisters for Girls’ Day on Saturday.”

“Girl’s day?” Shireen’s eyes went wide. 

“Girl’s day” Sansa nodded. “No boys allowed. Saturday, all day. Manicures---”

“Yes! Claire Stevenson had one and she had bright pink polish and everyone was so jealous” Shireen said. 

“Then I think it is time that we make Claire Stevenson jealous” Sansa smiled and the sound of Shireen’s laughter made Stannis smile. In thirty minutes, Sansa had pulled Shireen from her shell and made her laugh more than he had heard in months. 

He pulled their dinner from the oven and watched them, their heads bent together, inky black and fire red, talking softly at the table. 

“Alright, you two” Stannis said. “You have to eat, then you can talk about lipsticks, paints and glosses” he teased, smiling at Shireen’s exasperated sigh. “Dinner, missy.” 

“Alright” Shireen nodded, picking up her fork as Stannis took his seat across from them. He shared a smile with Sansa, his heart clenched at the unspoken conversation and the distinct feeling of ‘rightness’ that echoed through him as they ate. 

“Thank you, for everything” Stannis said as he helped Sansa back into her overcoat later that evening.

“There is no need to thank me, Stannis” she assured him, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “I will be here around 9am on Saturday to pick up Shireen” she smiled over at the little girl who was watching her with stars in her eyes. 

“She will be ready” Stannis agreed and Shireen nodded emphatically. 

“I will see you then” Sansa smiled and ducked out the door. Stannis watched as her driver, Jory, held the door for her, sparing a nod for him as he closed the back door and rounded to slide behind the wheel. 

He watched her car until it turned the corner, out of sight and only then did he return inside and close the front door. 

Shireen was positively bouncing on her feet, her smile ear-to-ear, “Girl’s day, Dad!” she screeched, turning and running up the stairs with extra pep in her step. 

Stannis smiled as she went, wondering just how deep both Baratheons were with Sansa Stark. 

It was easier than she had expected to set up a meeting between STAG Defenses, Stark Securities and Lannister Enterprises, Sansa dangling the carrot of a merger between them in order to get everyone there. 

And so, Sansa, Stannis and the Baratheon attorney Cressen stood in the conference room, waiting for the others to arrive. 

Cersei and Tywin Lannister arrived first, entering the board room as if they owned it, not paying any mind to where they stood near the window. Cersei looked polished, as always and Tywin just looked bored. Joffrey arrived nearly ten minutes later, looking unkempt and hungover, as usual. 

“Alright, Miss. Stark, you’ve gotten your meeting” Cersei glared across the table at Sansa as she took her seat. “Now what?” 

“Before we dive into proposals, I would like you to indulge me in an old business matter” Sansa said, doing her best to keep her voice smooth and free of nerves. A glance to her side had Stannis giving her a nod of encouragement. 

“What matter would that be?” Tywin Lannister asked. 

“The matter of Robert Baratheon’s last will and testament” Sansa began. “And the in-depth investigation to the death of both Eddard and Catelyn Stark.” 

“How dare you--” Cersei seethed but Tywin cut her off. 

“The estate of Robert Baratheon is settled, Miss. Stark,” Tywin reasoned. “There is no need to rehash old information.” 

“Those at STAG and Lannister should know not to take on an entire company of computer experts” Sansa said calmly. “Mr. Cressen if you would” she deferred to the attorney at Stannis’ side. 

“As the Baratheon family attorney, retained by Stannis and Robert exclusively, I was entrusted to write and keep a revised last will and testament for Robert” Cressen began. “The last version of which was signed, and notarized, as witnessed by Eddard Stark, two weeks before Robert’s accident and a month before Eddard Stark’s death” he laid the paperwork on the table. “This will stated that STAG and all but the amount of $100,000 is to go to Stannis Baratheon, Robert’s younger brother. On the occasion Stannis was not capable, then it would all be placed in trust for Shireen Baratheon.” 

“What?” Cersei screeched. 

“This revision, of course, was made in light of Cersei Lannister’s indiscretions” Cressen added. 

“Indiscretions?” Joffrey laughed. “She put up with my father’s fat, drunken ass for decades.”

“Fat alcoholic he may have been” Stannis glared at his nephew, his voice hard enough to cut diamonds. “But he was never your father.” 

Silence filled the room, tense and thick as each person drank in the information that Stannis and Cressen had lain on the table. Cersei was white as a ghost, her protests dying as she stared blankly at the will.

“Shall I continue?” Cressen asked and when Stannis nodded, he resumed. “I am glad we are all on the same page. The sum of $100,000 is to go to Cersei Lannister, for the care of her children with the condition that she vacate the home Robert purchased within thirty days of this reading.” 

“You snobby little slut!” Cersei stood abruptly, pointing at Sansa across the table. “You and your meddling family of do-gooder assholes! You just couldn’t leave it alone! Could you? You just had to push!”

“By push you mean follow the truth, even after you killed my parents to keep it hidden?” Sansa countered, using every inch of strength she had to keep her temper under control. “You should have realized that computer experts aren’t so easily quieted.”

“If it helps” Cersei spat. “Your mother’s death was a bonus!”

“Cersei!” Tywin’s hard voice filled the room and Sansa watched Cersei deflate and sink into her chair. 

“You murdered my parents to cover up your incestuous affair” Sansa stated. “You have three children with your twin brother, Jaime Lannister, and you killed Eddard and Catelyn to keep the information concealed. Only, Robert already knew. He is the one that ordered the DNA tests.” 

“What?” Joffrey spat. 

“According to the authority’s investigations, the brake lines on the Stark family car had been damaged” Cressed produced the police report. “Their ‘accident’ was in fact deliberate and they were murdered.”

“You murdered my parents” Sansa glared at the older woman. “And I wonder if Robert suffered the same fate.” 

“He had it coming!” Cersei stood once more, lunging across the table towards Sansa. 

Stannis stood quickly, putting himself in front of Sansa just as Tywin grabbed a flailing Cersei. The door to the board room opened and two uniformed police officers and two detectives entered, placing Cersei under arrest and taking Joffrey and Tywin for questioning. 

Cersei’s screaming could be heard as she was dragged down the hall, and Joffrey spewed several threats of his own before the detectives guided him away. Cressen stood, gathering his paperwork and placing them in his briefcase. 

“I will go with the police, get them everything else that they need” Cressen said. “When I hear about the investigation into Robert’s death, I will let you know immediately.”

“Thank you” Sansa told him and he gave her a kind smile before leaving them be. 

“That went well” Stannis said, turning to face her. “Are you alright?” he asked and Sansa looked up into his concerned eyes. 

She nodded, “I think so” she said. “My mother’s death was just a bonus ...who says that?” 

“Cersei is a woman filled with hatred” Stannis smoothed his hands up and down her arms, the action soothing and helping her to control her trembling. “Now we deal with the court system, though I doubt Tywin will want a public trial.” 

“True” Sansa nodded. “Well, Mr. Baratheon” she extended her hand. “Partners?” 

“Partners” he said, taking hers in a brief handshake. 

“Dad! Sansa’s here!” Shireen’s heavy footfalls echoed on the stairs as his daughter ran. 

“Alright, alright” he chuckled, grabbing her wool pea coat from the closet, helping her to pull it on as Sansa knocked. 

“That’s her!” Shireen said. 

“I know” he nodded, buttoning her coat before he opened the front door. 

“Good morning” Sansa smiled, holding a paper cup out to him. “Coffee?”

“You’re a saint” Stannis took the cup gratefully. 

“This too” Sansa handed him a food bag and a glance inside showed him a stack of pastries. “Eat.” 

“Thank you” he replied. “Someone woke me up at 6 am.” 

“It was me, I woke him!” Shireen chimed in with a smile. 

“Good thing you have an extra shot then” Sansa told Stannis. “We will be back in time for dinner.” 

“And what will you ladies be up to today?” he asked as Sansa took Shireen’s hand. 

“That is a secret, girls only” Sansa replied, taking a bouncing Shireen down the steps and to her car. 

“Have fun” he called after them and Shireen gave him a flippant wave as she piled into Sansa’s town car. He stood on the porch, coffee and pastries in-hand as Sansa stole Shireen away, their car vanishing down the street. 

He didn’t know what exactly a ‘girl’s day’ entailed, but he knew that Shireen had been unable to stop talking about it all week. His daughter was desperate for a woman’s touch, a hard fact to accept for a man that was doing all he could to raise her on his own. 

Closing the door, he returned to his home office and the stack of paperwork that he had from the lawyer. While they were still looking into Robert’s death, there were plenty of other things to do as the company passed into his hands.

Stannis worked non-stop, taking advantage of the quiet house to catch up on the work he had set aside to deal with the STAG trust, and it was nearing 5pm when the front door opened and the girls arrived back home. 

“Dad!” Shireen yelled out a second before she appeared in his office door. “We’re home!” she beamed, cheeks flushed from the cold outside and happiness in every inch of her face. 

“Did you have fun?” he asked, rounding his desk and stretching out his arms. 

“Yes!” she said and darted away before he could hug her. He frowned, but noise in the kitchen told him that Sansa was still here and he followed Shireen’s path to find the now-familiar redhead placing a rather large stack of shopping backs on the counter. 

“You ladies went shopping, I see” he noted. 

“Shopping is an important part of a ‘girl's day’,” Sansa informed him with a wink. 

“We ate pizza on the beach and made stuffed bears” Shireen called out, then paused. “Well, I made a cat and Sansa made a wolf,” she shrugged out of her coat and tossed it aside to dive into a bag and produce a ginger cat, complete with a princess dress and hat. 

“Very nice” he glanced to her jacket. “Is that where your coat goes?” he asked. 

“And then we met Talisa and Arya at the _salon_ , Dad!” Shireen announced, completely undeterred by his question about the jacket. “Look!” she shoved her cat under her arm and raised glittery pink fingernails. 

“Sounds like a great time” he nodded with a smile. The unbridled joy on Shireen’s face was nearly overwhelming as she talked about her day. 

“I’m going to put Princess on my bed” Shireen announced suddenly and streaked from the kitchen. 

Sansa crossed to pick up Shireen’s jacket, hanging it over the back of a kitchen chair, smoothing the wool with a smile. 

“Thank you” Stannis said softly. “I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.” 

“There is no need to thank me, I had a great time with her” Sansa smiled. “She’s an honorary Stark now, my sisters adored her too.” 

“I worry she needs a woman’s guidance,” he admitted. “Selyse was neither loving nor overly-feminine.” 

Sansa placed her hand on his forearm, her thumb smoothing over the skin, “We’ve got it covered, Stannis. I was very girly growing up; princesses, fairy tales, glitter, you name it, I loved it. I adore Shireen, she is a delight.”

“I am glad to hear it” Stannis nodded. “She is quite special. Far more so than her old man.”

Sansa smirked, “But you do stoic so well” she teased, releasing his arm. “You’ve done a wonderful job with her. And speaking of which, next week is Thanksgiving” Sansa said. “My parents used to make a huge deal of it, now we’re sort of carrying it on. Both you and Shireen are invited.” 

“If it is just family--”

“Stannis” Sansa interrupted him. “You two are family now. Just think about it, alright?”

“There is no need” he nodded. “We would be delighted to attend.” 

“Good” Sansa smiled as Shireen’s footsteps sounded once more. “That’s good.” 

“So” Arya smirked at Sansa as she was busy in the kitchen, working on Thanksgiving dinner. 

“What?” Sansa paused to look at her sister, whose smirk was a mile wide. “What?”

“Stannis and Shireen are coming” Arya sipped her red wine. “How’s that going?” 

“Arya--”

“I mean, have you gotten into those starched khakis of his, yet?” 

Sansa heaved a sigh, shaking her head, “No, it's not like that.” 

“It’s not?” Arya asked. 

“Well, it is but it isn’t” Sansa chuckled, shaking her head. “He’s--well I guess shy is the best word.” 

“Shy or clueless?” 

“I don’t know” Sansa replied honestly. “I mean, I haven’t thrown myself at him, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to mess things up. I do have to work with him, you know” Sansa said, returning to her chopping ingredients for the stuffing. 

That much was true. She had thrown hints, subtly flirted, but Stannis seemed immune to them all. Granted, they were still working closely to settle all of the legal matters and move forward in the STAG-Stark partnership, but she was hoping that he would have at least given her some sort of sign by now. A hint. Anything.

Her affection for Shireen was genuine, the little girl had wormed her way into Sansa’s heart and she couldn't help but adore her. It was obvious that Shireen had a lot of questions about anything ‘girly’ that came to mind and knew that Stannis wouldn’t be able to answer them. 

Their girls day had been filled with laughter but it also had many serious conversations and talks about life and dealing with the girls at school who seemed to gloat about their time with their mothers. By the end of the day, Talisa, Arya and Sansa had all taken the young girl under their wings and were determined to show her what she’d been missing. 

Her affection for Shireen would remain unchanged, but she couldn’t help but wish that Stannis would at least show some sign of being attached to her.

The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of Stannis and Shireen, and Sansa couldn’t help but smile when Shireen’s voice filled the apartment. 

“Sansa!”

“Here” Sansa set the knife aside, and turned to greet them as they arrived. “Look at you!” Sansa smiled at Shireen’s soft blue dress, a smaller replica of her own dress, a pair they had picked out on their shopping expedition. 

“Now I see why she insisted on wearing the blue one” Stannis gave a small smile as Shireen leapt into Sansa’s arms, hugging her tightly. “You ladies look lovely in your matching dresses.”

“Arya wouldn’t buy one” Shireen stated, looking at the younger Stark daughter. 

“I told you, squirt, I don’t do dresses” Arya smiled and Sansa shook her head. 

“Happy Thanksgiving” Sansa set Shireen down and turned to Stannis with a smile. 

“Happy Thanksgiving” he nodded, and Sansa moved before he could stop her, giving him a brief hug. His form, though stiff at first, eventually relaxed and his arms went around her in an awkward hug. 

“I almost forgot” Shireen said, looking to her dad and breaking the moment. “We brought turkey cookies!” 

“Alright cookies!” Robb appeared behind them, Talisa at his side and Bran and Rickon trailing behind him. Given that Bran and Rickon were only 14 and 12 respectively, they were in the care of Robb and Talisa, since the married pair had taken over the Stark family home. 

Introductions were made and they all settled around the family room and kitchen island, Sansa returning to the cooking. 

“Do you need help?” Stannis asked, moving to her side. 

“Sure” Sansa smiled, glancing to where Shireen was talking Talisa’s ear off. 

“She’s right at home” Stannis said, following the direction of Sansa’s eyes. 

“She’s a Stark now, I told you” Sansa smirked, handing him a bowl. “Mash these? You’ve got the muscle.” 

“Hardly” he scoffed, but set the bowl on the counter beside her, both of them working together on the last of dinner. 

Thanksgiving dinner was a loud, raucous affair, the sound of laughter and life filling Sansa’s apartment and her heart. She had thought that, with the loss of their parents, the holiday would be filled only with sadness, but now with the Starks and Baratheons gathered together, it was overflowing with joy. 

As Shireen and Rickon played with their green beans, making faces at each other, Sansa looked to the man beside her and smiled. Stannis’ lips quirked in a small, hidden smile as he watched his daughter laugh and Sansa found him the most handsome man she had ever met. 

As if sensing her gaze, he turned to her, their eyes meeting as they shared a small smile and an unspoken conversation. Their family might not be traditional and had started as a business agreement, but it was theirs and it was filled with love.

“You work too hard” Sansa’s voice in the doorway pulled him from his emails. 

“Sansa” he smiled. “You’re early” he glanced at his watch, noticing that she was nearly an hour early for their meeting. 

“Lunch” Sansa held up a brown paper bag. 

“How’d you know that I didn’t eat” he asked with a smile. He stood and motioned to the meeting table to the side of his office and she crossed to it, pulling containers from the bag and laying them out on the table. 

“Because I know you. You never eat lunch” she teased. “You take terrible care of yourself.”

“I am a very busy man” he reasoned, shrugging out of his suit jacket and hanging it near his desk. 

“Of course, but you still have to eat,” she replied, pushing a tin of pasta on the table in front of him before laying a piece of garlic bread on top. “Eat” she laughed, removing her own jacket to hang it on the chair before she sat. 

“You’re too good to me,” he quipped, seating himself after she was situated. 

“Someone has to be” she smiled and they tucked into their meals. 

They ate in companionable silence, something he’d come to enjoy about their shared meals. There was no forced pleasantries or shallow conversation, simply two people who could exist in the same space together.

As the lawyers moved forward with all of the information and paperwork Sansa had provided, Stark and STAG began to work closer and closer together, their partnership tighter than ever as both companies aligned themselves toward a shared and lucatrive future. Because of this, he and Sansa worked long hours, sometimes side by side, and they had taken the military intelligence world by storm. They worked through lunches and sometimes adjourned to his home, where they worked after dinner while Shireen did her homework at the table with them. 

This also meant that Sansa had become very close with Shireen; their girl’s days now a regular occurrence and the gaping wound that Selyse had left in Shireen’s heart was no longer visible. In fact, Shireen had blossomed under Sansa’s love and guidance, a fact that even Renly had noticed on his last visit in town. 

Stannis was not an emotional man by any stretch of the word, he had long ago resigned his marriage to failure and he focused each day on ensuring that Shireen was happy and her future secure. But now, watching Sansa and Shireen together made his chest ache, longing consuming him as he wondered on a future that he couldn’t dare hope for. 

Shireen had also grown attached to the rest of the Stark clan, and on the celebration of Sansa’s birthday last week, Shireen had spent time laughing with Rickon and Talisa, leaving Stannis and Sansa to their quiet conversation. They sat beside the great fireplace in the Stark home, lost in each other and simply enjoying the time surrounded by family. 

He had caught Arya’s razor-sharp gaze, her eyes so like Ned’s that it was disconcerting. Arya didn’t speak, merely smirked at him and Sansa, her eyes raking over their proximity on the couch and the way they had turned toward each other, their knees barely touching as they talked. He had never felt more transparent than he had in that moment, positive that Arya could read the thoughts hidden in his mind. 

He hadn’t done so intentionally, and certainly against his stalwart nature, but Stannis had fallen deeply in love with Sansa Stark. With her elegance and strength, her passion and kind heart. 

Quiet evenings spent at the kitchen table with her and Shireen had become his favorite thing in the world. The domestic activity something that he didn’t know he had longed for.

She had struck him from the first, beauty and confidence, her devotion to her family admirable. Their close working environment and the bleeding of their personal lives into professional opened up the door, and he ran through it, head-long into love with her. 

This, of course, was foreign to him and he had no idea how to handle it. Not truly. So he did his best to soldier on as normal, keeping his stoic facade as he always had. 

For Sansa’s birthday, Shireen had helped him to pick out a lovely necklace for Sansa, an emerald cut amethyst and not a day passed that he didn’t see the pendant around her neck, on proud display with everything she wore. It made pride surge in his own chest, that she wore his mark in some small way. 

Shireen had also been enthusiastic in picking out a Christmas gift for Sansa, hardly able to wait until the holiday to give it to her. Of course, the wait was nearly over. Christmas was less than a week away, the holiday spirit already catching on around the office and at home. 

Sansa had helped them to pick out a tree, teaching Shireen the ‘Stark Secret’ way of decorating the tree and even helping her to make a tiny tree to keep in her bedroom, complete with twinkle lights. It was the happiest holiday season he could remember, and it was intoxicating.

“Oh” Sansa’s voice pulled him from his musings and she leaned closer. “You’ve got sauce” she wiped his tie carefully. 

“Fortunate that I chose black for today” he said softly as her hands worked. 

“Fortunate, indeed” she smirked. “All fixed. What had you so distracted that you missed your mouth?” she teased. 

“Work” he lied, though not smoothly. 

“You know, your nose crinkles, just slightly, when you’re lying” she smiled. “It's such a rarity that one could easily miss it. I doubt many notice it.”

“You noticed” he replied. “Watch me often, then?”

“Perhaps” she replied, a heady moment passing between them, the air alive with electricity as she smoothed his tie and leaned back. “Eat” she whispered. “We’ve got to tackle the Army contractors in thirty minutes.” 

Stannis gave a reluctant nod, and as always, obeyed her every command. 

They were half-way through their presentation when Edric quietly interrupted. Since Stannis was speaking, Sansa moved to listen to the assistant, frowning at his news. It seemed that Shireen was sick and her school was sending her home. 

“I will be there, tell the school that I am coming and have express permission to pick her up” Sansa told Edric and he ducked from the room. 

“Excuse me” Stannis spoke to those assembled and looked to her. 

“Shireen’s got a fever” Sansa explained, sliding her files to Stannis. 

“Sansa--”

“I will get her,” she assured him. “I will take her home, you can handle this.” 

“Are you certain?” Stannis’ deep blue eyes were filled with concern. 

“Absolutely” she patted his chest. “I will see you tonight” she grabbed her jacket and purse. “Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, a family emergency calls. I leave you in Stannis’ more than capable hands.” 

“Take care of her” Stannis said quietly, handing her his house keys. On impulse, a rather unprofessional one, Sansa reached out to squeeze his hand, holding it for several seconds as she took the key ring. 

“I will” she released him and walked out of a meeting that would net them 120 million dollars to begin with, if all went well. She trusted Stannis, and in turn, he trusted her with his daughter. 

She made her way to where Jory waited with her car, directing him to Shireen’s elementary school before sliding into the back. The drive went quickly, but Sansa managed to order a grocery delivery as Jory drove, making sure she ordered the proper medicine and healthy food that would arrive at Stannis’ home after they did. 

Jory parked at the front of the school and Sansa made her way into the offices. Her stride determined and hurried.

“May I help you?” 

“Sansa Stark, I am here to pick up Shireen Baratheon,” Sansa informed the secretary who consulted her notes and gave a smile. 

“Oh yes, his assistant said you were coming,” the woman said. “Sign here and come with me” she stood, leading Sansa back to the nurse’s office where Shireen was lying on the bed. 

“Sansa” Shireen gave a weak smile. 

“Hey baby girl, we’re going home, alright?” Sansa said, picking up Shireen who wrapped her arms and legs around her, laying her head on her shoulder. “Thank you” Sansa said to the secretary and carried Shireen from the office, ignoring the group of girls that were suddenly watching them from the hall. 

“That’s Claire Stevenson” Shireen whispered and Sansa looked to the blonde girl who had bullied Shireen in the past, smirking at her as she gaped at them. 

“She can just eat her heart out” Sansa whispered back to Shireen out let out a soft laugh as they exited the school. 

They arrived at the same time the grocery delivery did, and Jory helped them carry the food inside as Sansa carried Shireen upstairs. She helped her to take a bath to lower her fever, and once she was settled in her favorite pajamas, she tucked her onto the couch and put on a movie. 

“Alright, some medicine, open up” Sansa smiled and Shireen swallowed the medicine and lay back on the couch, her stuffed cat ‘Princess’ in her arms. Sansa sat with Shireen as they watched the Disney movie, not surprised when Shireen fell asleep halfway through it. 

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it from her pocket to read Stannis’ text, ‘Went great. Headed home’ she read, her heart melting at the wording. She rather liked the idea of Stannis coming home to them, even though she knew it was only said because she was taking care of Shireen. 

Carefully standing, she replied to Stannis and ventured to the kitchen, starting work on dinner. 

Stannis bounded up the front steps, giving a nod to Sansa’s driver who was parked out front. He let himself inside, smiling when he saw Shireen sitting on the couch with a tray on her lap, watching a movie as she tucked in to a bit of soup. 

He set aside his coats and briefcase, moving to kneel before her.

“Hey sweetheart” he felt her forehead. “Feeling better?” 

Shireen nodded, eating her chicken and stars soup, “Uh huh.” 

“Her fever broke during her nap” Sansa smiled from the kitchen doorway. “But I still think an early bedtime is in order.” Shireen gave a frown but Sansa only made a face in return, smiling as he stood. 

“Good rest is important” he nodded in agreement.

“When the movie’s over?” Shireen pleaded and he nodded. 

“Alright, deal” he agreed, moving around the couch toward Sansa. 

“Well?” Sansa prompted as they ducked into the kitchen and she handed him a mug of ginger-lemon tea. 

“Well, what?” he couldn’t resist teasing her. It was all overwhelmingly domestic, coming home to Sansa and Shireen, to a real home filled with life, it made him...unreasonable happy. 

“Don’t be coy, Stannis” Sansa laughed. “Details!”

“Come on” he smiled. “You already know they said ‘yes’,” he said and she laughed, clapping loudly. 

“Yes!” she beamed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. “That’s so perfect! I knew it!” Mindfully setting his mug of tea aside, he wrapped his arms around her, the silk of her blouse soft against his hands and her perfume surrounding them both. 

Eventually, Sansa pulled back, her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him, “Stannis…” He looked down into her bright blue eyes, seeing the questions dancing behind her eyes. She abruptly cleared her throat, “What else did they say?” she asked as she stepped back to the oven.

_“I apologize for the interruption” Stannis said as the door closed behind Sansa and he faced the room filled with Army contractors and officials._

_“No need” Colonel Jeor Mormont chuckled. “Frankly, it is nice to see two such family oriented businesses coming together. Ned Stark was always a family man, something I respected him for. I am glad to see that STAG falls under the same umbrella.”_

_“Besides” General Barristan Selmy smirked. “You could do a hell of a lot worse than Sansa Stark.”_

_“Sir, I--”_

_“Perhaps we’ll see a personal merger as well as a professional one” Mormont said and the others chuckled. For the first time in his life, Stannis was speechless._

“Nothing much, they were pleased with the projections and we will settle the details after the holiday” he stepped back just as Shireen’s voice called out. 

“Movie’s over” she said a second before she appeared in the kitchen with her tray.

“I got it” Sansa smiled, glancing at the bowl as she took the tray to the counter. “You ate, good, thank you.” 

“I wasn’t hungry” Shireen said. 

“I am still glad you ate, just for me” Sansa said. He watched as she lifted a bottle of nighttime children’s medicine from the counter and handed it to him. He took it gratefully, surprised that Sansa really had thought of everything.

“Come on, I will tuck you in” Stannis said, escorting his daughter from the kitchen, using the opportunity to catch his breath and clear his mind. 

“Dad” Shireen smiled as she crawled into bed, tucking her cat in with her. “Claire Stevenson saw Sansa pick me up!” Shireen smiled brightly. 

“Did she?” he covered her with the blankets, feeling her forehead once more to assure himself that she was on the mend. 

Shireen nodded, “I can’t wait to go back to school and see her face.” 

“You can go back as soon as you’re better, we’ll see how you feel in the morning, alright?” he measured out the medicine and watched as she drank it. “Plus, there’s only one and a half days until Christmas break.”

“Okay” she agreed. “Goodnight.” 

“Try to sleep, Goodnight” he stood, leaving the tiny Christmas tree illuminated, closing the door most of the way behind him and making his way back downstairs. 

He watched from the kitchen as Sansa worked, pulling a tray from the oven and moving as if she had lived here for years. He watched as she hummed to herself, plating salmon with rosemary and a side of rice for each of them, carrying the plates to the table. 

“Sit” Sansa smiled when she caught sight of him. “Eat.”

“Thank you for cooking, you didn’t have to,” he reasoned, crossing to the table. “Taking care of both Baratheons today.”

“It’s no trouble” she smiled, sitting across from him. “I ordered the groceries on the drive to school. I had a hunch your stores were low in terms of chicken soup and medicine” she smiled. Stannis was so overwhelmed that he didn’t speak for several minutes, his mind lost to thought. “Stannis?” Sansa frowned. “If I overstepped---”

“You left a multi-million--possibly multi-billion dollar deal, a make or break meeting, to pick up Shireen from school” he said softly. “A presentation that we worked weeks on, and you handed it to me and left without a thought. You then had the forethought to order medicine, soup and my favorite meal---why?” he asked, meeting her eyes. 

“You know exactly why” Sansa whispered, her eyes locked on his. 

“Sansa---”

“My father taught us that, no matter what, family comes first” she cut him off. “A wolf alone won’t survive, but the pack always does” she set her fork aside and gave him a watery smile. “Arya and the others are my family, but you and Shireen, you’re my pack.” Her voice was so soft that he barely heard her, but her words cut through him all the same. 

“I am not a man of great sentiment,” he replied. “I admit now that I never loved Selyse, not as I should have. I was not a good husband and I try to be a good father. I am aloof at best. Old, balding and impossible to work with” he met her eyes. “But with you” he exhaled roughly. “Gods, it was like seeing color for the first time, you...you overwhelm me, in every way. Brilliant, vibrant, beyond a doubt the most intelligent woman I have ever met, all encased in the most sublime beauty” he watched as a few tears escaped her eyes to roll down her cheeks. “You have bewitched me, and I am---Gods, Sansa, I am desperately in love with you.”

She choked on a sob, covering her mouth with her hands as she took several deep breaths, “I am in love with you too, Stannis Baratheon” she sobbed. “I am so stupidly in love with you” she wiped her eyes with her napkin. “You asked why I handed you the deal? Because I trust you, Stannis, wholly and without reservation. I love you--and not only you, I love that little girl upstairs as if she were born of my own body, and she needed us today. STAG-Stark needed you, and I wanted to take care of her” she smiled through her tears. “I love you both, so very much.” 

Slowly rising, Stannis offered her his hand, which she took without hesitation and stood to face him. Though she was above average height, she was still half a head shorter than him in her high heels, and when she looked up into his eyes with such love in her own, that he could hardly believe this was real. 

With aching slowness, as if waiting for this dream to end, he lowered his lips to hers, both of them sighing as their lips met. Warmth spread through him, taking root in his chest as his arms wrapped around her, hauling her close. 

They melted into their first kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as he parted her lips to delve deeper, the passion that had been simmering between them finally bubbling into life. When at last the need for air had them pulling apart, he didn’t release her, but held her close.

“Wow” she whispered, running her fingers over his cheek. 

“My Sansa” he said, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Always” she promised. 

“My darling Sansa,” he ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it back from her face. “What will it take to convince you to marry me?” 

“Just ask me, Stannis, that’s all.” 

“Marry me, Sansa? As soon as possible, we’ve both waited long enough.”

“Anytime, anyplace, I’ll be there” she promised. “I would love nothing more than to be your wife.” 

He smiled then, his heart racing as he gave her a soft kiss, “Eat,” he reluctantly released her. “You’ll need your strength.” 

“Oh?” she blushed. 

“I’m old, but I am not dead,” he promised. “And I have a lot of lost time to make up for.” 

“Yes, you do” she agreed, both of them taking their seats, though Sansa moved her plate to the chair beside him before she sat once more. 

Sansa had just lowered their plates into the sink when Stannis’ hand clasped hers. She turned to look up at him, her fiance, and smiled. 

“Come with me” he said softly, threading their fingers together and pulling her from the kitchen. She kicked off her heels at the bottom of the stairs, following him silently. He guided her upstairs and into the master bedroom where he closed the door most of the way, raising a finger to his lips, signalling the need for quiet. 

“Stannis” she said softly, moving into his embrace and wrapping her arms around his waist. She had loved him for so long, she couldn’t tell exactly when it had begun. Perhaps from the first meeting, when he had been so uncomfortable in her presence that his assistant had come to the ‘rescue’ with an urgent phone call. Or maybe their first dinner in her apartment, when he finally relaxed and seemed at ease in her presence. 

Regardless, Stannis was hers now. Her love, her husband to be, and soon her lover.

“You’re so beautiful” he marvelled, running his hand through her hair. Without her shoes, she had to crane her neck a bit to look up at his great height, but she didn’t mind. It made her feel petite and feminie, to be so surrounded by him.

“My Stannis” she smiled. 

“Always yours” he promised, leaning down to kiss her once more. 

Sansa sighed against his mouth, relaxing into his kiss and holding to his strength as her body melted with desire. As their mouths met, tangled and parried, she pushed her hands to his tie, loosening the knot and pulling the fabric away. 

Stannis didn’t protest, in truth he deepened their kiss as her fingers went to the buttons of his dress shirt, slipping them free until she could pull the material away and run her hands across his bare chest. She loved the feel of his coarse chest hair against her fingers, the way the silver and black hair felt against her touch. 

Stannis groaned against her mouth as she ran her hands over him, holding him tightly as she explored the planes of his chest and back. Sansa pulled his shirt free of his slacks and moved the material from his shoulders until it fell to the floor. 

She pulled back from their kiss to admire his shoulders and the lean muscle of his torso, running her hands over him with a smirk. 

“Mine” she said. 

“Absolutely” he said, his hands travelling to her blouse where it was tucked into her slacks and slowly pulling it free. She helped him to sort out the buttons and she shrugged the silk away, leaving her in the pale pink lace bra and her slacks. “Gods, look at you” Stannis whispered, running his fingers down her sternum in a reverent caress. 

“I would think” she smiled, unbuttoning her slacks and working the zipper so that the material fell to her feet. She hadn’t thought to wear a matching bra and panties this morning, so her grey cotton panties were mis-matched, but he didn’t seem to mind. “That once you’re married to me, you’ll tire of looking at me.” 

“Never” he promised. “I could look upon your beauty every day for a thousand years and never tire of you, my Sansa.” 

“My Stannis” she stepped out of her slacks and back into his embrace, pressing their bare chests together for the first time. She sighed as he took her lips in a deep, claiming kiss, holding his his strength as he devoured her. 

He lifted her easily and carried her to the king-sized bed that had, before they reached it, been perfectly made up and tidied. Stannis lay her atop the comforter and settled over her, their hands moving to his belt and slacks until, they too, fell to the carpet. 

She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he renewed their kiss, rocking against her core with only the barrier of their underwear between them. 

Stannis reached to her back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra for several minutes before the material came free. They parted from their kiss as he pulled the lace away and his stormy blue eyes raked over her bare breasts, a trembling hand coming up to cup the weight of her breasts before stroking across the peaks. 

“You are perfection” he whispered, leaning down to trail his lips across her sternum, and the swell of her breasts. 

“Stannis” she sighed softly, arching against his mouth as he teased her. 

“All mine,” he said, kissing his way to her abdomen and belly button, where his hands worked her panties free of her hips and tugged them off her legs. “Gods, you are perfect.” he mumbled against her inner thigh, gently biting and kissing his way to her core. 

“Stannis” she whimpered as he nuzzled her folds, the warmth of his tongue lapping against her. “No” she protested, guiding him back up to her lips. “You can tease me later, but I need you, Stannis. Just you.” 

“You’ll always have me” he kissed her softly as they both worked to rid him of his slacks and boxers. 

“Gods” she sighed, stroking the length of his cock as the last of his suit fell to the carpet. Like the man, his cock was beautiful. Long, thick and deliciously hard beneath under her hand. 

“Sansa” he groaned, rocking into her grip. “I fear that if you keep that up, it will be a very early night for both of us.” 

Sansa smiled, nuzzling against his jaw and the beard stubble there, “You’re ridiculous if you think I won’t take you however I can have you.” 

“And you’re ridiculous if you think I don’t want to take you to the best of my ability,” he countered, kissing her softly. Sansa merely smiled and stroked him slowly, guiding him to her center and the soaked folds that awaited him there. 

“Please” she said simply and he angled his hips at her command and pushed deep, joining their bodies as they both sighed in pleasure. “Yes” she whispered, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as her ankles locked at his lower back. 

Nothing in this world could compare with being one with Stannis--her Stannis. She held to his lean form as they both struggled for breath. 

“Gods, what you do to me” he rested his forehead against her own. 

“Make love to me, Stannis” she asked, burrowing her hands into his short salt and pepper hair. “Make me yours.” 

“Always” he said, withdrawing his hips only to rock back into her core. Sansa whimpered as he started a rhythm that was slow, steady and deep, both of them panting in pleasure. 

Sansa held to him, watching his eyes and his face as they moved together, each new expression and groan more precious to her than the last. Her Stannis was a man who was not a slave to lust or passion, but in this moment they were both slaves to each other. Her body wrapped around his and he rocked gently into her, the thick length of his cock filling her over and over. 

“Yes” she sighed, holding on to his shoulders and tilting her lips to kiss him deeply. They moved together, their bodies climbing together until she felt as if she were pulled as taut as a bowstring, every nerve in her body firing at once. Stannis read her thoughts, his body speeding and hips slamming to hers and she arched in a silent cry, her body hurtling over the edge and into ecstasy. 

“Fuck” Stannis growled against her lips as he thrust through her peak and followed her, spilling into her core with and deep grunt that he muffled against her neck, his hands holding tightly to her hair as he trembled. 

“I love you” she whispered against his temple, kissing him softly. “My Stannis.” 

“I love you, Sansa--Gods how I love you” he pulled back to kiss her before he collapsed beside her, pulling her close. 

Sansa curved her body into his, fitting them together perfectly as she relaxed. She felt the blankets come over them and his arms band around her, but she was snuggled against him, content to let the world pass her by. 

She listened to the sound of Stannis’ breathing as it evened out and they both passed into slumber together. 

Sansa woke before Stannis, smiling across the pillow at his face, relaxed in sleep he looked so much younger than his years. Her Stannis, she barely suppressed a sigh, a man who kept great love and passion hidden beneath a stony facade. 

Even now, hours later, her body thrummed in satisfaction, a delicious ache having settled into muscles long since abandoned. Stannis was a gentle but commanding lover, an aspect she hadn’t anticipated given his aversion to affection. 

But he was her lover all the same. And her fiancé, she smiled, remembering the words of devotion and love he had spoken in the kitchen. He loved her as she loved him, and she couldn’t wait to marry him. 

Coughing across the hall reached her ears and Sansa quietly slid from bed, and pulled on Stannis’ discarded dress shirt and her panties. She was momentarily grateful that Stannis was so much taller than her, since his shirt nearly fell to her knees. 

Crossing to Shireen’s room, she found the little girl awake and coughing, a sure sign that her cold had gone to her chest. 

“Now that doesn’t sound fun, sweetheart” Sansa sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to feel Shireen’s forehead. Luckily her fever hadn’t returned, just a bit of a cough.

“I don’t feel good” Shireen said tiredly. 

“I bet” Sansa said. “I will be right back, I am going to get the cough syrup, okay?” Shireen nodded and Sansa rushed to the kitchen to grab the medicine before returning upstairs. Carefully measuring the dose, she helped Shireen sit up to drink it before tucking her back in, smiling at the way she clung to her stuffed cat. 

“If that doesn’t help soon, we can get that nasty menthol rub” she made a face and Shireen smiled. “But no school for you today, missy.”

“Did you sleep over to take care of me?” Shireen asked. 

“Sort of” Sansa said honestly. “I stayed over because I love you and your father very much.” 

“You do?” Shireen asked, her eyes wide.

“I do, sweetheart” she smoothed Shireen’s inky black hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “Very much.” 

“If you love him, does that mean that you are going to marry my Dad?” Shireen asked. “Claire Stevenson says that my dad isn’t married because no one loves him.”

“Well, I love him, and you love him. I am going to marry him, sweetheart. One day, you will know to never let _the one_ get away. Besides, Claire Stevenson is a ninny with ugly nail polish” Sansa smiled. 

“She has ugly glitter” Shireen noted, her eyelids growing heavier. 

“Yes, she does” Sansa agreed, humming softly until Shireen had fallen back into slumber. Carefully standing, she crossed to the door, surprised to see Stannis standing in the hall in his boxer-briefs. Gods, she loved the sight of him. What right did any man have to look so damned delicious at 4am.

“You” he whispered, scooping her into his arms and carrying her back to bed.

“What” she smiled up at him as he settled over her, his fingers toying with the buttons of her shirt. 

“You’re incredible and I love you” he smiled back, kissing her softly. 

“How much did you hear” she asked him. 

“You walked right by me with the medicine” he told her. “You were so focused on her, that you didn’t notice.” 

“Ah, you heard the everlasting wisdom of Claire Stevenson” Sansa said quietly. 

“She’s been bullying Shireen, then?”

“A bit” Sansa told him. “Claire is a bit of a shallow buffoon, she looked quite surprised to see me yesterday.” 

“I will talk to the school” Stannis reasoned. 

“First and foremost you have to let them know that Shireen won’t be in today, I think a family sick day is in order” Sansa glanced to the alarm clock on the nightstand. “But you have a while before you have to call us all in sick.”

“Do I?” 

“Just enough time” she wrapped her legs around him. 

“Perfect” he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. 

Stannis looked around the great room, marveling at the chaos of the Stark family Christmas. 

Shireen, of course, was over the moon, basking in the attention from Sansa, Arya and Talisa alike, not to mention the family dog, aptly named ‘Shaggy’, had taken to following her around as well. Even when he checked in on Shireen last night, her room attached to the one that he and Sansa shared, the dog had even taken up residence on the foot of her bed.

That, of course, he was sure would lead to Shireen pleading for a dog of their own. Which, might be a good thing. A family. A dog. Why not?

The initial chaos when they arrived yesterday, had been everyone’s reaction to the ring on Sansa’s finger. One he had put there the day after he proposed in the kitchen, having dug it out of the wall safe hidden in his office. 

The Art Deco style ring had been his mother’s, and Shireen had jumped for joy (until her coughing fit returned and they forced her to rest) as he placed it on Sansa’s finger during their ‘family sick day’.

Arya had only smirked in smug satisfaction, and Talisa immediately began to suggest ideas for the wedding. Robb, Bran and Rickon shook his hand in congratulations, Robb warning him that Talisa loved to plan weddings. 

Stannis merely gave a shrug and held Sansa’s hand, knowing that he would take part in any ridiculous affair that she could come up with, as long as Sansa was his wife at the end of the day. Fortunately, Sansa seemed to be on the more modest, understated side of things, for which he was eternally grateful. 

Tomorrow they would return to the city proper, to celebrate once more with the Seaworth clan, who have yet to hear the good news, but for now they were gathered around the massive tree that Rickon and Robb had erected in the living room, drowning in wrapping paper. 

Sansa sank onto the couch beside him, snuggling into his side as she handed him a large mug of coffee.

“Thank you” he kissed her temple and she sighed in response, content to melt against his side. 

Shaggy ran by, a wad of wrapping paper in his mouth, and Stannis watched as Shireen paused her intent examination the makeup kit that Robb and Talisa had gotten her to laugh at the dog. It warmed his heart to think that the Starks had already included Shireen in their ranks, even before they had learned of his engagement to Sansa. 

This was a family, a real family, and he could hardly believe that he had found them right beneath his nose, all this time. 

“Dad” Shireen crawled onto the couch and wiggled her way between him and Sansa, snuggling between them both. “Can we get a dog?”

Stannis chuckled, glancing to Sansa who gave him a wink, “Yeah, we can, I think it’d be nice to have around the house.”

“Really?” Shireen gasped. 

“As long as you help me take care of it, absolutely” Stannis reasoned, figuring this would also be a good lesson in responsibility. 

“This is the best Christmas _ever_ ” Shireen declared softly, leaning against his side. “I get a mom and a dog!”

Stannis heard Sansa’s sharp intake of breath and saw the moisture in her eyes before she hid her face in his shoulder. He also hard a hard time controlling his emotions, turning to kiss Shireen’s head as she relaxed between them, using the action to hide his watery eyes.

He met Sansa’s eyes, seeing the tears on her cheeks as she smiled, looking more radiant than she ever had before in their private moment amongst the chaos. 

“Shaggy!” Rickon called after the dog, who ran by once more, this time with a sweater in his mouth as he ran for the kitchen. So this was family, he looked to his fiancé. He could get used to this.

**Epilogue**

“Hello wife” Stannis said as he held Sansa close, their bodies pressed together in the dim light of their bedroom. The moonlight beyond the window illuminated them, but beyond that, they were in darkness. 

“Husband” she smiled up at him, placing a soft kiss along the edge of his jaw. 

He had never seen a woman more beautiful than Sansa Baratheon was in this moment. 

Rather than hunt down an over the top gown, as Talisa had tried to insist, Sansa had chosen to wear her grandmother’s dress, a beautiful tea-length lace gown that had been in storage for decades. Her dress was was elegant and understated, but the sentimental meaning made it the perfect gown for their intimate wedding. 

“Mrs. Stannis Baratheon” he whispered, smiling down at her. 

“That’s me” she replied. 

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my bride” he smiled. 

“Right place, right time” she smirked as he twirled her, her body coming back against his with a smile. 

“Sheer luck” he chuckled, holding her close and swaying softly with her.

They had tucked an exhausted Shireen in to bed a few minutes ago, her young body worn out from the celebrations of the day. Shireen had stood with Sansa as her ‘Maid of Honor’, proudly helping Arya and Talisa with their Bridesmaids duties throughout the ceremony and during the wedding photographs. 

Shireen, as lost as she had been a year ago, had come into her own now. She was stronger, more independant and stood up to those who tried to bully her. This, Stannis knew, was the Stark influence on his daughter. The Stark women were forces to be reckoned with and his daughter had taken their teachings well. It was awe inspiring to see her transformation and it only served to reinforce his realization that he had found the right woman for him. His perfect partner. 

The day after tomorrow, they would leave on a family vacation, two weeks of relaxation and time together on the coasts of Storm’s End. Stannis found that he could not wait to escape with his family, to spend their days laughing and living to their fullest, and spend his nights making love to his wife. 

“I think that I am the luckiest girl in the world” Sansa said softly, moving to wrap her arms around Stannis’ shoulders, running her fingers through his short hair. “I love you, Stannis.” 

“I love you” he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, both of them savouring the silence after a hectic day. 

Soon they would have to deal with the lawyers and possible criminal trial for Cersei Lannister. If Cersei doesn’t accept a deal and forces a trial, it will assuredly be a media circus and Sansa was definitely not looking forward to that. 

But for now, in this moment, his wife was in his arms and all was right in their home. He had found the deepest love imaginable where he had least expected to find it, on the path to avenge Robert and her parents' death. Sansa had entered his life as a business partner, together they had found their partners in life as well. 

“Stannis?” Sansa whispered after several minutes. 

“Hmm?” 

“Take me to bed.” 

“Absolutely” he replied and she laughed softly as he quickly scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
